Callie and Lily: The Philosopher's Stone
by CarrieLily
Summary: Callie Jackson is just a 10-year girl. That is, until she gets her Hogwarts letter. Callie is a demigod but she doesn t know that yet. Lily Granger is just your super-smart 11-year girl, but then, Lily and her sister Hermione get their Hogwarts letters. Lily, Callie, Hermione, Harry and Ron become best friends. This is a rewrite of our other HP Fanfiction.
1. Prologue part 1

**Hey everyone! This is our re write of Harry Potter Carrie and Lily! If you never read the first version, there shall be EIGHT BOOKS IN OUR SERIES! Callie is Percy Jackson's older twin sister and does not know that she's a demigod.**

 **Lily Granger is Hermione's older twin sister and is a lot like her, except for the fact that Lily's gonna be in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**

 **DISCLAIMER::** **The two of us idiots do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series. That's why this is called a FanFiction on .**

 **Callie: IS IT GONNA SNOW? I HOPE IT SNOWS!**

 **Lily: It's the middle of summer, it's not gonna snow. You have to wait till winter.**

 **Callie: I WANT IT TO SNOW! MAKE IT SNOW NOW! PLEASE LILY PLEASE!**

 **Lily: I can't make it snow, but we can get on with the story.**

 **Callie: OK. Welcome to District 1 of the Lily Neighborhood In the city of Prologue, in the country of The Philosopher's Stone.**

 **Lily: One, it's not a country. There is no city called Prologue, I am not a neighborhood and this is not a district.**

 **Callie: Isn't there a brand called Prologue, and an awesome band called the Neighborhood?**

 **Lily: It's Prada. Not Prologue. And as for the band, I'm not sure.**

 **Callie: OH, there's a band called The Devil Wears Prada**

 **Lily: Ignore her. Just read the story.**

 **Prologue Part 1~ LILY**

Lily Granger was sitting on the front door steps, with a fat book in her hand. She had long auburn hair and bluish gray green eyes. This paired with a milky complexion gave her a distinctive look. Hermione Granger, her twin sister poked her head out the front door, "Are you planning to sit there all day long?" she asked, her long brown hair falling in front of her face. Lily looked up. "Only all morning." She said, her eyes twinkling at Hermione. Lily and Hermione looked nothing alike. Hermione had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes along with rather large front teeth unlike Lily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down beside Lily, impatiently brushing her hair out of her way. They sat in silence for a while when suddenly Hermione saw 2 dark shapes in the sky heading towards them. "Um…Lily? What do those look like to you?" she asked, nudging her sister. Lily followed Hermione's gaze. "They look like…OWLS!" she gasped "In the daytime!" Hermione exclaimed. She was momentarily struck dumb. Meanwhile, the owls swooped down and dropped two letters, one in each girl's lap. Lily was astonished. "This is _not_ normal!" To her right, Hermione was already opening her letter. Lily looked at her own letter. It said,

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 _Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Also enclosed are detailed instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and to Platform 9 ¾.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st July. Please send your answer with this owl.

Yours Sincerely

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Lily and Hermione exchanged a look. Hermione whispered, "We're witches,"

The girls ran inside to tell their mom and get her permission since the owls were still waiting patiently.

Mrs. Granger immediately said yes after reading the letter, and helped them tie their replies to the owls' legs.

 **Sorry that Lily's part is so short. Lily's next part will be waaaaay longer. Hopefully.**

 **See you next part!**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Hey everyone! We're back! Sorry it took so long to get Callie's part online. I was too lazy to type it down. Even though I already have it in my notebook.**

 **DISCLAIMER::** **The two of us idiots do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series. That's why this is called a FanFiction on .**

 **By the way, there will only be two Lily and Callie introducing the chapter/ending the chapter, at the beginning of the thing and at the end, and since this is only part 2, you won't get one till the end of part 4. And we have changed Carrie's name to Callie, short for Calliope.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue Part ~ 2 :: Callie**

A nine year old girl with extremely messy and choppy jet black hair with sea green streaks, sea green eyes and tanned skin was crouching on the window of her apartment. She was about to jump off when an owl crashed into her, forcing her back inside. The girl – Calliope Jackson, or Callie as she liked to be called – was a little young, but too powerful to be forced to wait another year.

The owl pecked Callie's faced for a minute, with Callie trying not to hit the owl so it would get off. She wasn't gonna hit it hard, just enough to push it off her face. The owl then gestured to its foot, hoping that the crazy young girl would understand what it was trying to say. The owl's foot had a letter attached to it.

After a few minutes of furious pecking and gesturing the foot, and lots of confused expressions, Callie finally realized that the owl wanted her to take the letter. Callie took the letter and said, "Well, why didn't you say that you just wanted me to take the letter out?" Callie suddenly changed the subject, "Wow, you are the first owl to not hate me. Do you like me? Most owls try to kill me when they see me.. Do you know why all the owls hate me?"

The owl hooted.

"Sorry Mr. Owl, but I don't speak owl. It would be cool if I could, though!"

As Callie was unrolling her letter, a boy her age with messy black hair, tanned skin and sea green eyes that looked mostly like Callie's, came in. This was Perseus, or Percy, her younger twin brother.

"Hey Cal – is that an owl that's not trying to kill us? Cool!"

"And lookie, it even brought me a letter! Though we gotta wait till mom comes back to read it."

Callie and Percy were both dyslexic and ADHD, so they couldn't read well, and they had a hard times staying still, and their attention spans were really low.

Percy had just got six blue cookies for him and Callie.

"So why did the owl wanna give you the letter?" asked Percy, so Callie told him everything that happened from how the owl ruined her jump, till when the owl flew away a few minutes ago when Callie started talking to Percy.

"Oh, okay. Wanna go play with Dani?"

"Yeah!"

Daniella Dixon, or Dani as she liked to be called, was their best friend who lived in the apartment across from theirs. She lived with her mother, stepfather and younger brother. Dani had curly, frizzy red hair, blackish eyes and pale skin.

The letter lay forgotten on the floor as they sneaked past their stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, or Smelly Gabe as the twins called him. He was asleep on the couch with a half-empty beer bottle in his hand.

 **A few hours later…**

A beautiful woman in her early thirties with wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes walked into the apartment. This was the twins' mother, Sally Jackson.

She sneaked past Gabe and went to the kids' room where Callie, Percy and Dani were sitting and playing quietly. They had a plate of blue cookies with them, and as soon as Sally walked through the door, Callie, Percy and Dani had squished her in a hug, and a minute later, they went back to playing and eating cookies.

As Sally went to sit on one of the small beds, she saw a discarded letter lying on the floor. She picked it up and exclaimed, "Callie, you never told me you got your Hogwarts letter!"

Callie suddenly remembered the letter and said, "Oh yeah! I forgot about it. We were gonna wait till you came back 'cause we couldn't read it. What's Hogwarts and what'd the letter say?"

Sally read the letter out to the three kids.

" **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 _Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st.

Yours Sincerely

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress"_

"I'm just surprised that you got the letter this year. I thought you were gonna get it next year along with Percy, since you're supposed to start school when you're 11 years old, not 10. I guess that Percy will get his next year."

 **And it's over. Me and Lily have everything till about half of chapter 1 written down, but we're just lazy when it comes to typing everything down. See you next time!**


	3. Prologue part 3

**Hii! Sorry this took so long, but Lily was taking forever to send me her part.**

 **Prologue Part 3**

The next day their mother was free was on 31 July. **(Coincidence?! ;) )** Lily and Hermione could barely conceal their excitement. In their letter, there had been detailed instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley, where they would get their supplies, and to Platform 9 ¾, where they would catch their train.

They caught a bus to London and ended up in the bustling Charing Cross Road. Lily shaded her eyes against the bright sun and said, "I can't see a pub of any sort here, forget about one called the Leaky Cauldron!" Next to her, Hermione was looking around for a sign. "I found it!" she yelled. "Where?" cried Lily, looking wildly around. "Right there!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing at a small grubby looking pub between a bookshop and a record store. Mrs. Granger shook her head, "I'm afraid you'll have to guide me for I can't see it." "That's okay mum," Said Hermione, "I nearly missed it myself." Lily began jumping, "I can't believe this is actually happening!", she squealed.

They walked towards the pub. Lily pushed the door and it opened with a creak. The three Grangers walked in. They had each been expecting a warm cheery place with plenty of people and smiling waitresses with large trays, well…there were certainly a lot of people…but…. for a famous place it was rather dark, shabby and sort of grubby. The barman was bald and a little _old_.

Lily walked up to him and said in an odd, trembly voice, "Um…. Excuse me…. Could you…open up the gate to Diagon Alley…please?". The old barman looked at her "Why do I need to do that now? Can't your mother do it?"

"Oh…uh…well…My mother isn't exactly a witch."

"Ah…A muggle born." He remarked "Right this way miss." He added, bowing.

The Grangers followed him out into the little courtyard, feeling confused. It was empty apart from a trash can and a few weeds. He pulled out a wand from his sleeve and tapped a brick above the dustbin. (3 from the top, 2 across) Suddenly, the wall turned into a large archway to reveal a long, twisting cobblestoned road lined with shops.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione trying to catch a glimpse of the end of the street. "Wow is right! Who would've thought there was a whole super long and windy street behind a random wall!" said Lily dumbfounded.

The two girls stepped into the street "Come on mother!" they yelled. "Oh, these girls" thought Mrs. Granger to herself shaking her head

"Whoa…" sighed Hermione. "What…." Gasped Lily shocked. Diagon Alley was chock full of witches and wizards going about their daily business and no one seemed in the slightest perturbed by the variety of shops but for 3 people who had lived in the muggle world for their entire lives up till this point, Diagon Alley was a sight to behold.

There were apothecaries, an ice cream shop called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, shops selling robes, shops with scrolls of parchment and feather quills stacked up in the window, shops selling telescopes and strange spindly instruments, potions bottles stacked up along with large cauldrons made of brass and gold, barrels of bat spleen and newt eyes and strange ingredients, pet shops selling owls, rats, cats, toads, salamanders etc. and, of course, shops selling books- spell and otherwise. A large white and gold building towered over the rest, dwarfing them.

"That must be the bank. We need to go there first so we can exchange our money for some wizard money." Remarked Mrs. Granger.

"Okay!" exclaimed Lily. They set off towards the majestic building.

"Oh wow!" sighed Hermione looking up at Gringotts. The white façade and burnished bronze doors gave it a regal look.

 **(The events that follow are lengthy and complex so let's skip to the good parts)**

"Goblins…Sickles…rubies…diamonds…gold keys…Galleons...Knuts…Vaults in the ground…" sighed Lily, too dazed by the brilliance of Gringotts to notice where she was walking. She nearly walked into a tall man who towered over the rest of the crowd and was carrying a flowery pink umbrella. "Watch out!" cried Hermione, pulling her sister out of the way. The two sisters turned and watched the giant disappear into Gringotts. None of them noticed the smaller, skinnier boy in an extremely large t-shirt by his side. **(Get it?)**

"Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way, where do you girls want to go?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Um…I guess we should go to the apothecary." said Hermione, looking over at Lily. She nodded vigorously adding in, "It's better to get the more unpleasant stuff out of the way first…" "…and then enjoy the glorious job of getting books completely while taking all the time in the world to do it…" completed Hermione.

"Alright then… Lead the way." Said Mrs. Granger, secretly smiling at the antics of her two daughters.

The apothecary kind of stank of bad eggs… and rotten cabbage. "This place smells…" said Hermione, wrinkling up her nose. Lily rolled her eyes "It's an apothecary…Of course it smells. What did you expect, flowers?". Hermione started to protest but Mrs. Granger cut her off "Now why don't you girls begin getting everything?" Hermione looked at Lily and they exchanged a smirk. They knew their mother was trying to head them off before they started arguing. Hermione and Lily didn't argue often, but when they did, it was pretty hard to get them to stop. " Alright mother." Laughed Lily.

Thirty minutes and some serious potion supply shopping later, the three Grangers emerged from the shop. "Ah…" sighed Lily "Blessed, blessed fresh air!" "Don't be silly!" laughed Hermione. "Let's go to the robes shop next, what was it called? Madam Malkin's?" "Yeah!" yelled Lily "I wanna go get robes!" They set off. When they reached the shop, they were slightly stunned, but not too much, since they were now slightly accustomed to the different ways of the wizarding world.

"Well…This is…different." Commented Hermione. "It's a robe shop. What'd you expect?" said Lily, rolling her eyes.

Madam Malkin's was not _bustling_ with people, nor was it very noisy. A squat, blue-eyed witch was bustling around the shop, measuring a few people, A few assistants hovered nearby, attending to other customers.

They walked out of the shop considerably more laden with bags than they had been before.

Slowly, the three Grangers worked their way through every shop until there were only 2 left. **(Three guesses which ones!)**

"Hmmm… Tough choice… Wand or books…" muttered Hermione "…okay on the count of three we'll both say one of the options." "Hang on! We forgot about the pet!" cried Lily "Pet?" asked Hermione, confused. "Yeah! A pet!" "Okay…" said Hermione rather uncertainly. "So let's go get a pet!" yelled Lily.

Eeylops Owl Emporium was a dark place glittering with the jewel-like eyes of countless owls, full of the soft rustling of feathers and the occasional hoot from a restless owl. Hermione and Lily walked through the aisles, looking around at the different owls. "Ooh! How 'bout this one?" asked Lily, stopping in front of a purple owl. Hermione rolled her eyes "Owls aren't purple. They've _obviously_ dyed it." "I don't think they've done that." Said Lily stubbornly. "Well, what other explanation do you have?" "They do exist. They're just really, extremely rare." Replied Lily simply. "Why don't we look at some other owls and come back to this one later?" suggested Mrs. Granger "This snowy owl looks quite nice." "It does look nice." Commented Hermione. "This is hard…I like both of them…" pouted Lily "But I think the purple one is prettier. I'll take her!" "Good choice!" smiled the shop assistant "Come over and I'll give you everything you need to take care of her."

They came out of the store holding their brand-new pet owl who occasionally gave a sleepy hoot. "Let's go get our books and then the wand!" decided Hermione. "Okie!" said Lily brightly.

At Flourish and Blotts, Hermione and Lily went on a total crazy book shopping spree. They ended up raking up a bill of 500 Galleons, 20 Sickles and 10 Knuts. "If you buy much more, you'll end up having none for your wand." Warned Mrs. Granger. "Don't worry mother. We're done." Grinned Lily.

"Now you guys go get your wands. I'll wait here." Said Mrs. Granger as they reached near Ollivander's. "Okay…Let's do this..." sighed Hermione. Lily pushed open the door. The twins found themselves in a tiny, dusty, narrow and shabby shop which was empty except for a small chair. Dusty boxes piled up till the ceiling. At first glance, the place appeared to be empty. Suddenly, an old man with silvery orb-like eyes appeared at the back of the shop. "Muggle-borns are you?" he asked in a curiously soft voice that gave Lily the chills. "Yes. Are you Mr. Ollivander?" asked Hermione. "I am. Now, who would like to go first?" He said. "I'll go." Answered Lily. "Remember, the wand chooses the witch." He said, "Which is your wand arm?" "My wand arm?!" asked Lily bewildered, "I suppose it's my right.". She realized that while she was talking, a tape was measuring her right arm. The odd thing was, Mr. Ollivander was taking down various boxes from different shelfs.  
"Wha-"started Lily, turning around to look at Hermione and see whether she had noticed. "Try this one. Maple and unicorn tail hair. 9 inches." Lily took the wand. She half expected it to light up but nothing happened. "No, no, not this one." Muttered Mr. Ollivander to himself. After trying on several other wands and feeling rather awkward, Mr. Ollivander pulled out a box thoughtfully. "Maybe… try this one. English oak and Phoenix feather, 10 inches. Slightly springy." As soon as she took it, Lily knew that this was it. The wand that chose her. _Her_ wand. The tingly, warm feeling in her hand was indescribable. A shower of purple, green and blue sparks flew out the end. "I thought so." Said Mr. Ollivander as he turned to Hermione. "Your turn."

After getting Hermione's wand (Vine wood and Dragon Heartstring, 10 ¾ inches) and paying, the two girls walked out. "Did you get your wands?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Yup. I didn't really like Mr. Ollivander." Said Hermione. "He was creepy." Piped up Lily.

"Alright. Let's go home now. You guys must be dying to read those books." Said Mrs. Granger laughing a little bit. "Yes!" exclaimed Hermione. "Finally! Some more books!" interjected Lily. "YAY!" she sang as they walked back to the muggle world.

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
